Despues de 2000 años
by Pandita1
Summary: Pasaron 2000 años y Eren restauro los recuerdos de su vida pasada, el trata de convencer a sus amigos, sobre los titanes, hasta que un día se reencontró con Rivaille, su amante en su vida pasada, quien resulta ser su nuevo profesor. Tratara de hacer que Rivaille lo recuerde todo pero muchos obstáculos se lo impedirán... ¿lograra Eren hacer que Levi lo recuerde? Ereri/Riren. Lemmon.
1. Despues de 2000 años

**En el Fanfic anterior no me pude presentar pero en este lo hare; hola! Este es el segundo fic que escribo aquí, antes escribía pero lo deje por un tiempo, un laaargo tiempo, así que ojala les gusten mis fics,**

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Hajime Isayama**

**Advertencia: Este Fanfic tendrá HARD, relaciones sexuales entre dos chicos, si no te gusta cierra la página y si te gusta disfruta**

**Los dejo con el fic.**

- o -

**Cap. 1: Después de 2000 años**

_Pasaron 2000, he renacido, he crecido y aun lo recuerdo todo, los titanes, mis amigos, el… El amor de mi vida… aquel bajo y serio muchacho, de cabellos negros y ojos rasgados, Rivaille; el dio su vida por mí, solo por salvarme. Estoy muy agradecido pero no puedo olvidarlo, no sé si él ha vuelto a nacer, tal vez nunca más lo vuelva a ver, todo lo que quiero es ver si el está en este mundo; uno en el cual ya no hay titanes, un lugar casi tan pacifico como con el que soñábamos, nunca lo olvidare_

Un mensaje lo saco de sus pensamientos, se levantó de su cama y tomo su móvil; el mensaje era de Mikasa, su hermana. Aquel mensaje decía:

_-Eren, ¿te has levantado? ¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Dónde estás? Recuerda que es el primer día escolar…-_

Mierda, lo había olvidado. Miro la hora, aún tenía tiempo; corrió al baño, se vistió y se peinó tan rápido como pudo, hiso rápidamente su bolso y salió corriendo del departamento. Mientras corría escribió un mensaje en respuesta al que le mando su hermana.

_-Estoy bien, no he podido desayunar, voy de camino al instituto. ¿Podrías decirle a armin que me compre algo para comer? Luego le pagare.-_

Fue lo único que alcanzo a escribir, lo envió y a los 10 segundos su móvil volvió a sonar, se detuvo y vio que el mensaje era ni más ni menos que de su hermana. Como mierda escribió tan rápido!? Abrió el mensaje y leyó

_-deberías levantarte más temprano, ya te tengo algo de desayunar, sabía que tu no lo harías así que te compre algo, estoy fuera del instituto esperándote, ¿en dónde vienes?-_

Eren guardo su móvil y empezó a correr nuevamente, mientras corría se cruzó con un chico pelinegro y bajo, llevaba un traje así que debía ser un profesor, eren no lo alcanzo a ver bien y siguió su camino. ¿Acaso era él? Era igual, no, no podía serlo, su mente le hacia una mala jugada. Siguió corriendo hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos dos siluetas, una rubia y otra de cabello negro, eran sus amigos, aun lo esperaban afuera, dejo de correr y se agacho cansado. El departamento estaba muy lejos del instituto, así que debía empezar a levantarse temprano, pero esos pensamientos, esos sueños no lo dejaban por las noches, soñaba con la muerte de Rivaille o mejor dicho, su mente le hacía recordar aquel trágico momento. Levanto la mirada y vio al rubio sonriéndole.

-volviste a quedarte dormido, desde que vamos en primaria que llegas tarde-

-Sigo insistiendo que aquellas fantasías que dices ser reales no lo son, deja ya esas tonterías eren- dijo la chica molesta. –además nunca han existido aquellos "titanes"-

-podemos entrar ya?- dijo el castaño observando que eran los únicos afuera.

Los tres empezaron a correr hasta llegar adentro, se les hiso pasar dentro de un salón enorme, allí sabrían quiénes son sus profesores y cuáles serían sus aulas. Como siempre quedaban en el mismo aula, para eren no era sorpresa, todo lo que tenía en mente era el pasado, la era en la que aquellos gigantes los mantenían prisioneros dentro de unas murallas, las cuales poco a poco fueron destrozadas y terminaron con la humanidad, dentro de aquel salón habían muchos alumnos, entre ellos sus amigos y ex – compañeros de expediciones, el siempre insistía con lo de los titanes, pero ni annie, ni berthold, ni reiner, ni ymir, aquellos que también eran titanes, no recordaban nada, nadie le creía; aun así él no se rendiría, los haría recordarlo todo, hasta el último momento de su anterior vida, un codazo en el estómago lo hiso volver a la realidad.

-eren pon atención- dijo la asiática.

-no tenías por qué golpearme- dijo el castaño.

Miro hacia adelante y lo vio, aquel chico que vio hace unas horas, estaba presentándose, su nombre era Levi Rivaille, no lo podía creer, era… SU LEVI…

_**Continuara…**_

- o -

**Les gusto? Al final no sabía que poner así que solo puse "Levi", espero os haya gustado ¿un revise?**


	2. Sentimientos

**Hola! Aquí Pandita1 de nuevo. Este cap. será largo, porque el primero fue bastante corto, bueh… en el cap. anterior, en vez de "review" dice "revise" el estúpido corrector automático fue ¬¬ la culpa no es mía.**

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Hajime Isayama**

**Advertencia: Este Fanfic tendrá HARD, relaciones sexuales entre dos chicos, si no te gusta cierra la página y si te gusta disfruta**

**Sin más que decir os dejo con el fic.**

- o -

**Cap. 2: Sentimientos**

Tenía razón, era Rivaille, eren se sentía tan feliz que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, en ese instante mikasa se dio cuenta

-¿eren porque estas llorando?- pregunto la asiática preocupada.

-n-no es nada, él está vivo… está aquí, soy tan feliz…- dijo aun llorando.

-vamos a tomar agua- dijo mikasa agarrándolo del brazo.

Las gotas de agua caían por su rostro, solo faltaba una cosa, averiguar si lo recordaba todo, y si no era así entonces haría todo lo posible para lograrlo, quería que Rivaille lo recordara y que volvieran a ser una pareja como en el pasado.

-eren? Estas mejor?- dijo la asiática desde fuera del baño de hombres.

-y-ya voy- dijo el castaño con la voz temblorosa.

-porque cree que lo conoce? Siempre hablaba de que tenía una pareja llamada Rivaille, en ese pasado de fantasía… y ahora resulta que aquellas descripciones, son de una persona real- se dijo a si misma mikasa.

El castaño salió del baño secándose la cara con la manga de su chaleco, tenía un nudo en la garganta así que se iría a su aula sin decir una palabra, miro a mikasa y se fue caminando en dirección al 3er piso en donde se encontraba su aula, seguido por mikasa que aun pensaba en lo que decía eren, ¿y si era real? ¿Tal vez ella fue la primera del escuadrón de aprendices como decía eren? ¿Su memoria se perjudico? ¿Los titanes existían? .Llegaron al aula y al abrir la puerta vieron a Rivaille, quien además de ser profesor de biología era el profesor encargado de aquella aula, eren se inclinó pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza y pasando dentro aun seguido por mikasa, ambos se sentaron y escucharon atentamente.

-bien mocosos, seré claro, yo no estoy aquí ni para jueguitos ni para sus burlas, aquellos que no estén interesados en aprender y escucharme deberán aceptar las consecuencias…- dijo el pelinegro serio.

Era tal y como lo recordaba, pero no fue como el esperaba, eren se convenció de que no lo reconocía, estaba en lo cierto, así que en el momento que estén los dos a solas, lo convencería…

-oye pedazo de mierda reacciona!- dijo Rivaille golpeando la mesa de eren.

-l-lo siento…- fue lo que dijo el menor en su defensa.

-es a esto lo que me refería- dijo amenazante.

-no fue mi intención profesor…- dijo eren sonrojado y bajando la mirada.

-tsk! Mírame – dijo agarrándolo del cabello obligándolo a mirarlo. –no bajes la puta cara cuando te hablo-

Mikasa estaba a punto de estallar en rabia, pero fue agarrada del brazo por armin.

-m-mikasa, cálmate…- dijo armin tratando de hacer retroceder a la asiática.

-porque te sonrojas maldito mocoso- dijo sin soltarlo del cabello aun.

-y-yo…- dijo tratando de no soltar lagrimas por el dolor.- s-solo…-

-pervertido- lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que el menor callera sentado en el suelo.

-q-que? Yo no soy un pervertido!- dijo tratando de pararse del suelo.

-estas desafiándome, pedazo de mierda?- contesto pisándolo y acostándolo en el suelo. –Te crees mucho, maldito inútil-

-yo no, por favor escúcheme- dijo aún en el suelo

-dilo- lo miro fríamente, conteniéndose para no patearlo.

-solo estoy enfermo! Tengo un poco de fiebre y por eso fue el sonrojo de mi cara!- dijo apretando los puños y cubriéndose la cara para no recibir una patada.

-está bien mocoso, esta vez pasa- dijo quitando su pie del estómago del menor.

Esta vez se había salvado, para la otra no saldría vivo de allí, se levantó del suelo y se volvió a sentar. Esa no fue la mejor manera de una primera impresión, pero era feliz sabiendo que Rivaille estaba allí, estaban todos, bueno; casi todos. Aún faltaba encontrar a hanji, Erwin y a los demás pero eso no importaba tanto, su meta era encontrar a Rivaille y la había logrado, pero quedaba el paso más importante "hacerlo recordar". Pero por ahora se centraría en poner atención si no quería recibir una paliza, ya que sabía lo fuerte que era aquel adulto. Aun que aun creía que se podía regenerar, en la hora de almuerzo haría la prueba, además de hablar con el profesor.

.

.

.

-esa fue la peor primera impresión- dijo el castaño al rubio a la hora de almuerzo. –Aparte de que me salve de ser pateado-

-ese maldito enano me las pagara, no tenía derecho a tratarte así, como si te conociera o tu a el- añadió la pelinegra furiosa.

-yo si lo conozco!- dijo golpeando la mesa con los puños- él era…

-eren tus fantasías no son reales!- dijo mikasa alterada.

-eren, mikasa cálmense estamos almorzando- dijo armin, tratando de calmar la situación. –eren, lamento decirlo pero… yo digo lo mismo que mikasa; desde que tu madre murió haz dicho cosas así, sobre titanes, sobre la "legión de reconocimiento"…

-no metas a mi madre en esto! Todas esas cosas son reales! Yo sé que ustedes lo recordaran todo…- se levantó y salió corriendo de la cafetería-

-eren!- grito mikasa siendo detenida por armin.

-dejémoslo solo por ahora- dijo más calmado el rubio.

Eren aceptaba que sus amigos no le creyeran, pero que metieran a su difunta madre no se lo perdonaría. Ella había muerto cuando eren tenía 9 años, le habían dicho que murió atropellada, ese día su padre estaba trabajando y cuando llego a casa vio que eren lloraba en el salón.

-¿eren estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?- dijo grisha acercándose a su hijo. – ¿dónde está tu madre?-

-llamaron del hospital y me dijeron que mama fue atropellada, ella murió- dijo eren llorando.

-no puede ser… eren no llores, estoy aquí- fue lo único que dijo cuándo eren volvió a la realidad.

Seguía corriendo aun cuando sus pensamientos lo inundaron, se dirigió a su salón y cuando apenas entraba estaba su profesor… JUNTO A ERWIN!

-oh! Tu eres Eren Yeager, verdad?- dijo amablemente Erwin. –Levi me conto que por tu rebeldía casi te da una paliza, no veo que seas rebelde-

-sí, no importaba si me golpeaba… si era necesario- dijo eren con un poco de celos.

-mi nombre es Erwin Smith, soy el director de este instituto- siguió con su amabilidad.

-muy buenas director- dijo eren y se dirigió a su mesa.

-oye mocoso que haces aquí? La hora del almuerzo no ha terminado- dijo Levi apoyado en la mesa.

-solo vine a buscar algo profesor- dijo eren con una sonrisa.

-bueno, Levi los dejo solos- dijo Erwin saliendo del aula.

-si adiós- dijo fríamente el más bajo.

Esta era la oportunidad, ambos estaban solos, se acercaría a su profesor y le hablaría sobre el pasado que vivió junto a él.

-p-profesor Levi…- dijo nervioso acercándose.

-que pasa Yeager?- dijo mientras revisaba el listado de alumnos.

-usted recuerda algo… de la legión de reconocimiento?- dijo frente a Levi.

-de que mierda estás hablando?- dijo despegando su vista de aquella lista.

-hace 2000 años, usted y yo nos conocimos; los titanes nos habían llevado a vivir dentro de unas murallas, usted era el Sargento más fuerte de la humanidad!- dijo eren sonrojado.

-te golpeaste la cabeza? Apenas tengo 28 años y tú me tratas como si tuviera 2000 años… - dijo amenazante.

-no es eso!, nosotros renacimos… lo recuerdo todo; usted y yo, éramos una pareja feliz… - no alcanzo a terminar cuando sintió que algo jalaba de su corbata ahogándolo

-escúchame bien puto mocoso, yo no soy homosexual, no te conozco, soy tu profesor así que trátame como tal- dijo apretando el cuello del menor.

-es verdad! Yo sé mucho sobre usted- dijo eren respirando agitadamente.

-eres un maldito acosador- lo soltó y le pateo el estómago. –te lo mereces-

-agh...- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, cayendo al suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre. –Extrañaba sus patadas-

-acaso eres un puto masoquista?- dijo agachándose y agarrando del cabello al menor. –me repugnas-

Eren sentía que la sangre saldría en cualquier momento de su boca, cuando quiso hablar, el móvil del mayor empezó a sonar.

-maldición- dijo soltándolo y levantándose a recoger su móvil. – ¿qué pasa Zoe? Siempre me molestas cuando estoy ocupado-

-_lo siento, es importante, ven rápido- _decía una castaña a través del móvil

-donde mierda estas?- dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-_afuera de donde trabajas- _dijo la castaña y luego corto.

-siempre son malas noticias, ya que eres el único que esa aquí, dile a tus compañeros que la siguiente hora la tendrán libre- tomo sus cosas y salió del aula.

_Fracase… nunca lo lograre, es mucho más difícil de lo que creí… solo queda algo por hacer._

_**Continuara…**_

_-_- o -

**Que creen que hará eren? : 3 déjenlo a su imaginación y a una amiga mía que sé que leerá esto, tu mente pervertida imaginara mucho lo sé. Bueno este capítulo quedo así, hanji tiene malas noticias para Levi ¿Qué será? Lo dejo a vuestro criterio… ¿un review? Me haría feliz. Cuídense!**

**PD: mi mente está más seca que el desierto así que ojala disfruten como quedo**


	3. ¿Saldrías conmigo?

**No me matéis! No pude escribir porque he estado ocupada y como os dije mi cerebro está seco como el desierto, pero he aquí el capítulo prometido, no tengo nada que decir aquí arriba así que… hasta el fin del fic! (?)**

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Hajime Isayama**

**Advertencia: Este Fanfic tendrá HARD, relaciones sexuales entre dos chicos, si no te gusta cierra la página y si te gusta disfruta**

**Sin más que decir os dejo con el fic.**

- o -

**Cap. 3: ¿Saldrías conmigo?**

Todos estaban felices porque no tenían clase en la última hora antes de irse a casa, todos conversaban tranquilamente, hasta que Reiner vio por la ventana al profesor junto a una chica castaña.

-oye eren! Tu noviecito te está engañando allá afuera!- dijo riendo.

-r-reiner!- dijo eren sonrojándose completamente.

-no lo molestes- dijo mikasa agarrando sus tijeras y las de eren. –Mi especialidad… es cortar carne-

-oye Ackerman, cálmate- dijo annie con su mirada de aburrimiento.

-no molesten a eren con ese enano, ellos no tienen nada- dijo mikasa soltando las tijeras en su mesa. –si lo molestan otra vez no se los perdonare-

-mikasa ya déjalo… el si me gusta, no me importa si me molestan…- dijo entristecido.

El más bajo seguía hablando con la castaña hasta que la agarró del cuello de la camisa y empezó a estrangularla.

-Levi… me- trataba de respirar la chica de lentes.-me estas ahogando-

-como carajo se te ocurre venir a ocupar el puesto de profesor de matemáticas? Tu tenías un puto trabajo en otro lugar y yo era feliz sin tener que verte- dijo soltándola y lanzándola al suelo.

-yo no quiero seguir enojada contigo- dijo relajándose y respirando más tranquilamente. –esa pelea fue temporal! No es necesario que sigamos así!-

-si quieres te perdono pero no tienes que venir a trabajar aquí- dijo dándole la espalda y entrando otra vez al instituto.

-Sasha será mejor que dejes de comer, el profesor viene entrando y no querras que te quite tu comida- dijo Connie después de tomar agua.

-mm… mumca me quitadan mi comida- dijo con un tozo de pan con carne en la boca.

Mientras armin y jean vigilaban por si venia el profesor, jean empezó a comentarle a armin sobre eren. Jean siempre pensó que eren era un homosexual pero nunca creyó que se enamoraría del profesor de biología, Y MENOS SI ERA UN ENANO AMARGADO CON UN AURA MALIGNA DETRÁS SUYA. Pasaron 15 minutos hablando de Levi y eren, cuando sintieron una presencia maligna, Levi.

-que hacen aquí afuera mocosos?- dijo Levi fastidiado. -Entren si no quieren recibir una paliza-

-s-si profesor Levi!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para luego entrar horrorizados.

Todos se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos puestos con un cara de miedo ya que nadie esperaba que el profesor volviera, eren era el único que estaba ansioso por verlo, queda poco para el timbre final así que Levi los dejo a todos irse 10 minutos antes, estaba tan estresado y no le importaba nada más que todos se fueran e irse a su hogar. Cuando casi todos se habían ido, salió del aula, el cerro y se dirigió a la escalera. Cuando iba bajando se encontró con aquel chico de ojos esmeralda al cual ignoro y siguió su camino. El menor lo seguía hasta que le agarro de la mano y lo detuvo.

-oye mocoso que haces? Quieres que te de una paliza?- dijo mirando el contacto de su mano con la de aquel chico.

-s-solo quiero pedirle una cosa!- dijo sonrojándose y sin soltar la mano del pelinegro.

-habla rápido, quiero irme rápido- dijo apartando su mano y limpiándola. –No vuelvas a tocar mi mano sin permiso-

-po-por favor salga conmigo!- dijo sonrojándose a tal extremo de llegar a taparse la cara. –No me golpee por favor-

-está bien, saldré contigo. Solo una vez- dijo mirándolo.

-gracias Levi-san!- dijo emocionándose y abrazándolo.

Tras ese abrazo, Levi solo le dio una patada en el estómago y continúo su camino. No era la patada lo que hacía que le doliera el estómago, estaba nervioso por lo que haría en su cita con Rivaille, pero no le había dicho cuando saldrían. Se levantó del piso y empezó a correr para buscar a Levi, pero no lo encontró. Así que se fue a casa lo buscaría por las redes sociales y le hablaría sobre la cita.

_Lo logre, acepto mi invitación para salir, soy feliz!_

Al llegar a su casa, dejo su bolso en el piso y se dirigió a su cuarto, el cual no tenía muchas cosas pero era acogedor, se sentó frente al pc y se metió a una de las redes sociales más utilizadas; "Facebook". Empezó buscando "Levi" pero no aparecía nada, probo otra vez con "Rivaille" pero no aparecían resultados.

-dios este hombre no tiene relación alguna con esta red social- se dijo suspirando.

Abrió otra pestaña e introdujo el link para ir a su correo, allí seguramente lo encontraría, pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Apago su computadora y se recostó en su cama, no tenía nada que hacer aparte de contestar lo ms rápido a los mensajes de la acosadora de mikasa.

-si Levi-san no está en las redes sociales no podré decirle sobre la cita- se dijo entrecerrando los ojos. –Solo quiero descansar por ahora- fue lo último que dijo y se durmió.

_No debo tener vergüenza, aunque no lo pueda conquistar otra vez, con solo hacer que recuerde… seré feliz._

Finalmente llego la mañana y sonó el despertador de eren, quien con toda la flojera del mundo se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Como siempre todo era normal, más de 50 mensajes nocturnos de mikasa, el sonido de los pájaros… ese día debía ser el mejor, se levantó tratando de ser lo más perfecto para Levi, y de estar lo más limpio; tomo desayuno y luego al ir a lavarse los dientes su móvil empezó a sonar. Se convenció a si mismo de que era mikasa así que no contesto, al salir del baño tomo su móvil para comprobar si era quien creía que era, pero se sorprendió al ver que era un número desconocido, no le tomo importancia, tomo su bolso y salió del departamento. Al llegar abajo, en la entrada estaban sus amigos, el los saludo con una sonrisa y dijo.

-Mikasa me sorprendí al ver que no me ha llamado en toda la mañana…- sonrió mientras rascaba un poco su cabello.

-si lo hice, pero decía que estaba ocupado, ¿con quién estabas hablando?- dijo la pelinegra completamente seria.

-¿yo?- dijo confundido. –Yo no hable con nadie, mi móvil sonó casi toda la mañana pero no eras tú, era un número desconocido-

-hay alguien que te está acosando…- dijo oscureciendo su mirada.

-cálmate mikasa, nadie está acosándome, mejor vámonos, llegaremos tarde- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la asiática.

-eren, hay algo que quería preguntarte… pero te lo diré en otra ocasión ¿sí?- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Para no llegar tarde, el trio de amigos decidió tomar un autobús que los dejase en la entrada de su instituto, tuvieron suerte que el bus pasara rápido y como siempre eren miraba por la ventana, buscando a su amado con la mirada, estuvo a punto de dormirse cuando el bus se detuvo y armin les dijo que esa era su parada, los tres bajaron y como de costumbre Jean y Marco llegaban tras ellos en sus bicicletas.

-B-buenos días mikasa…- dijo jean con la cara roja.

Y como era costumbre mikasa solo lo miraba, estaba claro que ella nunca se enamoraría de jean, pero aun así él no se rendía, y eso era lo que eren admiraba, era lo único que admiraba de aquel "cara de caballo", no podía quitarse la idea de que saldría con Levi, después de tantos años, miles de años… estaba tan emocionado que no quería seguir afuera, quería entrar y buscarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y muchas cosas más, como hace mucho tiempo. Tenía que inventar una excusa para entrar.

-perdón, pero tengo que ir al baño!- dijo dándose la vuelta y empezó a correr.

Mientras que corría se encontró que muchas personas, pero no se paraba para decirles nada, a lo cual luego se disculparía con todos los que ignoro, llego hasta el aula de profesores y miro dentro, estaba vacía, sintió una presencia tras él, con miedo volteo y vio una figura pequeña.

-¿qué haces mirando aquí mocoso?- dijo aquella presencia.

-lo estaba buscando Levi-san- dijo sonrojándose obligado a bajar la mirada.

-¿es por lo de ayer? Estuve llamándote en la mañana pero no contestabas…-fue interrumpido por el menor.

-¡¿usted era quien me llamaba?! ¿¡Cómo consiguió mi número?!- pregunto mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Como no tienes padres, tu número está en la información que entregan al inicio del año, así que anote tu número en mis contactos…- respondió seriamente.

-Ah! N-no sé qué decir- dijo volteando la cabeza. –no quería molestarlo, no sabía cuál era su número y trate de buscarlo por las redes sociales y…-

-no me gustan esas cosas, así que solo usa mi número para contactarte conmigo-

-yo quería decirle sobre la cita, pero como no lo encontré… quiero que pasemos la tarde juntos-

-me parece bien, te daré algo antes de que te vayas a clase- se acercó a él, agarrándole de la corbata y regalándole un corto beso. –bien, ya puedes irte-

-¿Eh? Si, y-ya me voy…-respondió tartamudeando mientras volteaba para correr a su aula.

_No puede ser… el me beso, tal vez tendré otra oportunidad con él, tengo que lograrlo…_

Después de eso eren no pudo asistir a la clase de la mañana, estaba tan nervioso al nivel que sus piernas le fallaron y tuvo que quedarse escondido, Rivaille le había besado, no había sentido esos labios hace mucho, logro recuperar el movimiento de sus piernas y apenas sonó la campana llego donde sus amigos. Mikasa como siempre estaba preocupada y lo había buscado como loca por todo el instituto; incluso había escapado de clase para encontrarlo, y tal como lo había pensado eren recibió un sermón de parte de su hermana y del profesor Keith Shadis, se salvó de quedar castigado en la tarde, ese debía ser el mejor día de su vida, las horas pasaban más lentas que de costumbre, no quería esperar tanto para estar con Rivaille, seguía nervioso así que no hablo en casi todo el día, lo único que lo distrajo de sus pensamientos fue jugar baseball con sus amigos, hasta que llegó la hora, se disculpó con los demás y fue a ducharse ya que estaba un poco sudado, sabia que Levi lo rechazaría si apestaba o estaba sucio, trato de lavarse y vestirse rápido para poder llegar a tiempo. Salió de las duchas dispuesto a irse cuando mikasa le detuvo.

-nos vamos juntos eren?- dijo sin soltarlo de la manga.

-lo siento mikasa, tengo algo que hacer- respondió para luego volver a caminar.

_Apenas llegue a donde hemos acordado, le diré mis sentimientos más claramente…_

_**Continuara…**_

**- o -**

**Bueno, me demore más de lo acordado con este capítulo, no sabía que escribir así que por favor os lo ruego me perdonéis, si no fuese gracias a que la inspiración llego a mí no habría podido escribir, si no fuese gracias a todos los videos que me animan y quiero dar un gracias especial a ElRubius y a TownGamePlay por alegrarme estos días ya que estoy un poco enferma y me he sentido mal conmigo misma estos días, bueno, no es fácil escribir más de 2000 palabras para un Fanfic así que cualquier comentario o review me ayudaría a continuar y lamento a las que esperabais que la cita fuese en este cap., será en el otro; no os preocupéis. Muchas gracias, hasta la próxima.**


	4. Secreto

**No estaba muerta… Solo que me adentre en la traducción de doujinshis… (?) Bueh… Ahora os dejo 3**

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Hajime Isayama**

**Advertencia: Este Fanfic (en general este capítulo) tiene HARD, relaciones sexuales entre dos chicos, si no te gusta cierra la página y si te gusta disfruta Ñam.**

**Os dejo con el fic.**

**- o -**

**Cap. 4: Secreto.**

Tal y como Eren se había dicho a sí mismo, al llegar donde habían quedado, confeso todos sus sentimientos por el contrario. La vergüenza y la impaciencia por saber la respuesta del mayor le incomodaban, estaba seguro de que sería rechazado de la peor manera posible, ya que lo conocía muy, pero muy bien, lo patearía y lo dejaría completamente dañado. Pero, en vez de lo que Eren suponía que pasaría, el mayor solo respondió "¿_Realmente sientes eso por mí? A decir verdad, para mí siempre serás un mocoso inútil". _Era como si el mayor le importara un pepino los sentimientos del castaño, aunque en el fondo, sabía que realmente le importaba… o mejor dicho, eso creía. Levi era de esas personas sin expresiones faciales, amargadas y enojonas, pero aun así, Eren le amaba. No importaba como fuese; realmente le amaba, siempre quiso encontrarle y ahora, ahora lo tenía frente suya, en una cita… Aunque no era del todo una cita, solo habían ido a un restaurant y a hablar de sus sentimientos, pero Eren hablaba solo. El pelinegro parecía estar en las nubes, se veía distraído; como si estuviera pensando en alguien… En alguien que no era Eren. Una cita es cuando 2 personas van a un lugar juntos, no es necesario pensar en alguien más; si no que pensar en la persona con quien estaba. Trato de llamar su atención preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

-Levi-sensei… Le veo un poco distraído ¿en que está pensando?- pregunto el menor mirándole con preocupación.

-No es nada, Yeager…- dijo volteando la mirada y encontrarse con la del menor. –se está haciendo tarde, es hora de irnos-

-¡s-si! ¡Todo lo que usted quiera!- respondió sonrojado el menor mientras procedía a pararse.

El mayor pago la cuenta ignorando los regaños del castaño, ya que no era la idea de que el mayor pagase, pero fue un gesto generoso para Eren. El mayor invito al castaño a su casa ya que estaba muy oscuro para que un "mocoso" se fuese solo, en el fondo realmente le preocupaba si le llegase a pasar algo, aquel niño estaba entrando a su corazón, pero aun así no entendía esos sentimientos, su corazón se aceleraba cuando el castaño estaba junto a él, empezaba a enamorarse; no, estaba definitivamente enamorado. Enamoradísimo si así puede decirse, quería tocarle, sentirle… quería tener a ese niño entre sus brazos, mejor dicho, tenerlo dentro de él, estaba guardando sus ganas de sentirle para convertirlo solo en una fantasía o algo irreal, algo que nunca pasaría; llevaría a ese chico a su casa para que pasase la noche ahí y al otro día lo llevaría a la escuela, no dejaría que se le perdiese de vista, lo protegería para que no le pasara nada ya que habían muchos peligros que superar, sí, eso haría. Eso pensaba Levi mientras caminaba junto al joven hacia su propio hogar.

-Mierda, este niño me enciende…- pensó Levi mientras se sonrojaba internamente. –Además… a tratado de tomar mi mano varias veces, no dejare que eso pase; ¡Mierda es ilegal!-

El menor caminaba felizmente junto a su profesor, y tal como se había dicho Levi, era ilegal, muchas persona les miraban extraño… Mierda… No es como si algo malo fuese a pasar, además, el mayor era consciente de los riesgos que existían si ambos tuviesen una relación… pero… una relación secreta funcionaria completamente. Tras caminar varios minutos finalmente llegaron al departamento del pelinegro.

Era tal como lo recordaba Eren, todo estaba completamente limpio. Una vez había pensado que era un problema mental que tenía su "pareja", pero luego lo acepto… por amor, cuando las personas se aman tienen que aceptar los defectos del otro. Eren estuvo parado en la puerta por más de 5 minutos hasta que Levi le hiso volver a la realidad cuando le golpeó fuertemente el estómago.

-No te quedes ahí parado con cara de estúpido… Ah, cierto, es tu cara normal…- dijo fríamente mientras veía al menor retorcerse. –Levántate y vamos a dormir, quiero que te levantes a las 6 en punto-

-¿P-porque… tan temprano?- pregunto Eren, levantándose débilmente afirmado de la pared. –Las clases empiezan a las 8… -su tos interrumpió lo último que iba a decir el castaño.

-Me gusta levantarme temprano- respondió, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo directamente al baño. –lávate, no quiero que infectes mi cama….-

-¿V-vamos a dormir juntos?- dijo el menor exaltándose con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Yo dormiré aquí en el salón, prefiero que tu duermas bien, así no habrá sospecha alguna-

Estaba claro que Levi estaba jugando con el adolescente corazón del joven, pero, realmente quería ser amable, aunque no sabía que era eso. La amabilidad, sinceramente… no era parte de él. Y si alguna vez en su vida llego a ser amable, fue con algún producto de limpieza. Cuando el menor término de lavarse, al salir del baño se encontró con la amargada cara de su profesor, aquel susto lo hizo gritar como una nena y por esa causa, fue golpeado otra vez. El grito de nena de Eren había sido tan fuerte que varios vecinos vinieron a reclamarle a Levi ya que esas no eran horas de estar gritando. Levi solo se disculpaba por la culpa de Eren, aun así lo dejo quedarse, no dejaría que se fuese solo a casa, podrían raptarlo y violarlo o quien sabe, podrían hasta matarle, no, no creía que el mocoso era tan estúpido para dejarse hacer esas cosas, pero podrían atropellarle. Eso sí era más que posible. Levi guio al castaño a su cuarto y le dijo que se quitase la ropa ya que la iba a lavar.

-¡Mi ropa no está sucia!- respondió indignado el menor.

-¡Entrégala ya, mocoso!- le grito enojado el mayor.

Eren malpensó la situación, ¿acaso Levi quería que se desvistiera… para eso? Un leve sonrojo cubrió la cara del menor haciendo que la tensión subiera… quería probar ese pequeño cuerpo, tan frágil… como la última vez antes de morir. En eso se distrajo, hasta que sus músculos reaccionaron empujando al mayor hacia la cama subiéndose sobre él.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué crees que haces hijo de puta?!- gruño el más bajo mientras sentía la mano del contrario recorrer su pecho.  
>-Levi-san… y-yo… yo… ¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS!- dijo el castaño desabrochando la camisa del mayor para luego jugar con los rosados pezones del contrario.<p>

-¡A-ah!- soltó un gruñido ronco al sentir como el castaño jugueteaba con sus pezones. – ¡Detente! ¡Mierda! ¡ARGH!-  
>-Levi-san… eres tan excitante…- sonrió el castaño bajando los pantalones del pelinegro.<p>

-¡D-déjame en paz!- gruño nuevamente el más bajo, tratando de alcanzar sus pantalones. – ¡Escoria! ¡Cabrón! ¡Déjame!-

-Admítalo… Usted me ama ¿No es así? No tiene por qué contenerse…-

El pelinegro giro su mirada hacia la pared, no creía que eso era real y por alguna razón; de un momento a otro su fuerza se había ido. Su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente caliente, no quería admitir que realmente deseaba a ese muchacho… Pero si no lo hacía, eso sería una violación y no la primera vez de ambos… o quizá sí. Eso aún no era claro en la cabeza del muchacho, ni en la del adulto. Todo lo que ambos querían era sentirse el uno al otro, el pelinegro cedió ante los toques del menor con su rostro sonrojado.

-Levi… Heichou…- dijo el menor acercándose al rostro del contrario y besándole estúpidamente.

-Parece que aún no sabes cómo besar…- gruño el más bajo. –Además yo no soy ese tal "Heichou"-

Eren no sabía lo que pasaba. Levi, su amante, su todo; aunque lo tocase no era capaz de recordarle. Lo había perdido todo… Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando el mayor le abrazo del cuello.

-¿Vas a seguir? ¿Prefieres que te golpee?- apretó con fuerza la nuca del contrario.

-¡N-no haga eso! ¡YA YA YA! ¡Deténgase!- chillo Eren- Si me suelta vamos a hacerlo.

-Bien, deberías… -bajo un poco su tono de voz. - s-ser gentil-

Estaba completamente claro que Eren no deseaba ser gentil a pesar de ser su primera vez, estaba tan excitado que estaba a punto de convertirse en una bestia (o eso creyó él). Su miembro apretaba fuertemente contra su pantalón, necesitaba liberarlo y penetrar a Levi.

Eren supo que esto no era un sueño mas, Levi estaba frente a él; aquellas alucinaciones que tenía apenas verle otra vez empezaban a convertirse en realidad. Ambos estaban hambrientos de mayor contacto y Eren se abrió paso en la boca de Levi, con un profundo y voraz beso, sus labios ardían y sus respiraciones se habían vuelto agitadas; Levi gimió atrapado por la boca de Eren, sabiendo sus intenciones sin intentar detenerle. Todas las caricias que se proporcionaban entre el beso bastaban para excitar a Levi completamente. El cuerpo de Levi se crispaba entre violentos calosfríos; sus cuerpos se rozaban violentamente mientras se desvestían en medio del beso; rompiendo el beso Eren se acomodó entre las piernas de su contrario friccionando su erecto miembro contra su entrada, mientras se oían gemidos y gritos de placer.

Levi enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Eren mientras recibía las estocadas que lo hacían desear mas y más que estuviese dentro. Jadeaba más fuerte haciendo que Eren aumentase las estocadas.

-P-para…- gimió el más bajo. –Te deseo dentro… ¡ahora!- grito con fuerza deseoso del miembro contrario.

Eren obedeció, ya no era capaz de soportar el ardor en su entrepierna. Retomando el beso que habían roto unos minutos atrás; Eren aprovecho de insertar uno de sus dedos en la entrada de su amado, Levi gimió sonoramente mientras sus paredes internas aprisionaban el dedo del contrario; mojándolo completamente.

-Estas muy húmedo aquí dentro…- soltó una pequeña risa al sentir como apretaba su dedo con tal fuerza.

-M-muévelo… ¡a-ah!- rogo al sentir como rozaba un punto delicioso dentro de él. -¡A-ahí!-

Eren metió otro de sus dedos; dilatando a Levi, moviendo sus dedos en círculo. Se estremeció al sentir como retiraba los dedos de su entrada, se sentía tan húmedo y excitado. Sintió como algo grueso y grande entraba, rasgando un poco su interior; a pesar de que le había dilatado estaba completamente estrecho dentro. Dentro estaba tan húmedo y caliente que solo la punta del miembro de Eren había sido testigo de aquello; no lograba meterlo completo, Levi estaba apretando con tal fuerza que hacía que Eren desease penetrarle hasta romperle. Lo sostuvo de las caderas logrando adentrarse completamente haciendo que Levi soltase un gran quejido de dolor y placer.

Eren apretó los labios al sentir como Levi aprisionaba su miembro con sus húmedas paredes. Esto hizo que Eren soltase un pequeño gemido ronco. No quería gemir, no debía gemir. Quería escuchar los gemidos de Levi que le excitaban y le incitaban a penetrarle hasta rozar aquel punto delicioso dentro de él; el mayor enterró sus uñas en la carne del menor haciendo unas pequeñas heridas. Había comenzado a disfrutar y quería seguir siendo penetrado, estaba llegando a su límite al igual que Eren; ya que estaba llegando al límite empezó a embestir más fuerte. Todos esos sentimientos que experimentaban durante lo que estaban haciendo, eran distintos a los que habían experimentados en toda su vida.

-¡M-más rápido!- suplico Levi, apretando fuertemente la espalda de Eren. -¡No pares!

La excitación se hacía más grande y Eren empezó a embestir más rápido y fuerte; recordando su vida hace 2000 años.

-¡V-voy a correrme!- exclamo Levi, y luego un chorro espeso salió de su miembro y los salpico a ambos. –C-córrete dentro…- pidió a suplicas Levi.

Le abrazo fuertemente y logro entrar por completo, derramándose en el interior del contrario. Ambos compartieron un beso antes de dormirse.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Eren despertó con un leve ardor en su parte baja; aun no era capaz de creer lo que había pasado por la noche. Levi se veía tan inocente durmiendo a lado de Eren, desnudo. Aprovechándose de esa situación Eren aprovecho de levantar las sabanas que cubrían a Levi, aunque su objetivo no fue completado; había despertado al sentir un frio en su cuerpo y le había dado una patada suave en la cara a Eren.

-Buenos días- dijo Eren sobándose la nariz un poco.

-No me hables…- hizo una pequeña pausa. –Me duele…-

Eren se sonrojó al oír aquella queja por parte de Levi, nunca creyó que algo así podría salir de aquella boca, que hace 2000 años, soportó todo dolor posible. Levi había cambiado mucho; pero aun así; Eren le amaba, acepto todos sus defectos y ayer por la noche se habían unido por primera vez es esta vida.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Eren trataba de ayudar a Levi a mantenerse en pie, pero era imposible, el menor movimiento le hacía punzar la cadera.

-Vístete rápido, llegaras tarde.-

-Pero… no puedo deja-… -

-¡Vete ya mocoso!- le ordeno enojado.

A Eren solo le quedo suspirar y comenzar a vestirse, lo único que más le costó fue atar su corbata ya que Mikasa siempre le ayudaba a aquello. Levi cedió a ayudarle golpeándole la nariz tiernamente para que se apurase ya que llevaba más de diez minutos de retraso. O eso para él, siempre salía temprano y llegaba justo a la hora.

Eren se fue despidiéndose de Levi con un apasionado beso ya que no se verían durante el día, por el dolor de trasero que Eren había provocado a Levi. Salió rápidamente del departamento de _su amante; _mientras revisaba todos los mensajes que Mikasa le había enviado durante la noche. Todos los mensajes eran de preocupación: "_¿Eren dónde estás?, fui a tu casa y no estabas, contesta por favor" "Eren empiezas a preocuparme, ¡contesta!". _Y así seguían todos los mensajes. Los ignoro y siguió su camino; el departamento de Levi estaba escondido en varias calles que hacían que Eren se confundiese y perdiese. Estuvo media hora dando vueltas en círculos hasta encontrar la calle que debía tomar para ir en dirección a su instituto.

Se fue tranquilamente caminando, no quería toparse con Mikasa ya que le regañaría por no estar en casa y no contestar ninguno de sus mensajes; todo lo que quería era una tranquila mañana sin _"Eren, ¿trajiste tu almuerzo?" "Eren, ¿cepillaste tus dientes antes de salir?" "Eren…". _Y ahora, si le confesaba su relación con Rivaille; ella enloquecería y trataría de deshacerse de el sin remordimiento alguno. Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, hasta que un peculiar recuerdo recorrió su mente; era la imagen de Levi y sus gemidos cruzaban por su cabeza. Paró en frente del paso hasta que el semáforo diese en verde, pero un solo descuido le faltó para que sus pies caminasen inconscientemente, mientras un coche pasó justo cuando él iba cruzando…

_...Continuara…_

- o -

**Bueno, os dejaré con la intriga, MUAHAHAHA (?) **

**Me he demorado bastante ya que me he centrado en la traducción de doujinshis y he estado viajando mucho, pero os compensare y empezaré a escribir el otro cap. rápidamente.**

**También he pensado en hacer el Fanfic del género "M-preg" decididlo vosotros (as). Se me hace linda la idea de ver a Levi embarazado 3 **

**Bueno, os dejo por ahora. Recordad que consideraré todas vuestras opiniones de hacer o no M-preg. Bye Bye!**


End file.
